Hijo Infierno
Hijo Infiernois a very young arrancar,one of the last ones created by aizen before his death.He was partnered with Detrás De Muerte,before he defected.Hijo stayed behind,in las Nochas.After the fall of aizen and when the soul socitey.Went to las nochas to finish off all the espada he and a few other arracnars were left after the battle. 'Appearance' He is very small for an arrancar,he looks like a child.His arrancar uniform is made up of. A white shirt with long sleeves,with button looking items on the shirt. He wear a short pair of Hakama pants,he does not wear arrancar shoes,he choses to go barefoot. His mask has never been revealed,none knows what it looks like or his hollow hole is locate on his body.He has been with his shirt off and a burn mark is on his back,which some think it was his number taken off of him,much like what happened to Grimmjow. 'Personality' He is a wondering child and wants to know alot of things.He often asks some of the espada members,before there fall. He asked different things,like why Yami is so tall and other things. Showing that he often likes to be around the espada,making him feel like he is one of them."Hey Zommari,can i mediate with you?" He often is seen with Grimmjow and Starrk. He oftens tries to wake up starrk for him to play with him,like what his fraccion does to him.When she does it he laughs at them. He often follows Grimmjow around,such as when he was in the world of the living attacking ichigo and friends. He thinks of grimmjow like an older brother or a hero.He followed him to the world of the living,and watched what was happening.Though most of the times grimmjow doesn't care that he is following him around,thought he has notice that Hijo has idolized him. He and starrk,he thinks of starrk as a father or older brother figure.Often laughing at him and Lilynette's antics. Starrks just goes back to sleep. He always tries to wake up starrk with Lilynette,thought it never really works.So they often do other things to him. Hijo has often been seen sleeping,by starrk and Starrks just looks and goes back to sleep right with him. He and the other espada's most of them don't mind him,thought Yami and nnorita hate him.He is often seen goign around them and they mostly either ingore him. In yami's case he uses a cero to scare he off.With Barraggan,he calls him Grandpa-sama most of the time,Barraggan just turns and walks away. He looks to harrible as a mother figure,she out of all the espada seems to like him the most.His relationship with her fraccion,they seem to fight with eachother. He just call them old ladies and they go off until harrible calms them down.Though most of the espada doesn't really mind him,he wants to be just like them. His realtionships with Gin,Tousen and Aizen. Gin and Tousen have a respect for him,because they knew his secert.With aizen he tries him with the most respect and tries to make him happy.unknown to Hijo he is part of the hogyoku. 'Histroy ' When he was created,he was the last of the arrancar's create by the hogyoku. Then he is what the hogyoku turned into.He most of the time,was in las nochas in hidding. Nothing else is known about his histroy. 'Powers and abilities' His resurection has never been revealed. 'Qutoes' "Comming soon"